


Ruin

by Eponin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never broken free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: devastation.

Sam had never foreseen _this_ when he’d dreamt of escape, freedom; a future where he had a place in the real world, separate from Dad and the life he’d determined to make Sam lead. This went against all the rules he’d set down in his mind; that if he just broke free the ghosts and demons of his childhood nightmares wouldn’t touch him again.

Instead the wreck of that life coated him in grime and ash. He felt the heavy weight of Dean’s stare on his back and knew he’d lied to himself from the start. He’d never broken free.


End file.
